Labyrinth Meets the Four stooges
by kayirons
Summary: After the four stooges loses a job as usual Moe wishes Larry into the Labyrinth and the Chaos starts up, PG for typical Stooge violence


The Four Stooges in the Labyrinth  
  
Starring - Moe, Larry, Shemp and Curly  
  
Charactors in the Labyrinth - Jareth and few of the goblins  
  
Somewhere on the streets- Four men was thrown out of a building after a crash a Bowl haired man named Moe stood up. "Well another dish."  
  
Shemp the other one said. "Well all I did was carry twenty plates at once and I tripped over Larry while he was cleaning the Floor."  
  
Moe looked at Shemp. "So you are the cause every job we get you screw it up." Moe bonked Shemp on the head. Moe looked at Curly. "And you were supposed to serve the customers." He smacked Curly.  
  
"So what about it he asked for coffee but it's Tea." Curly said.  
  
Larry said. "Well cut it out."  
  
Moe looked at Larry. "And you porcupine you were supposed to help clean the floors better." Moe grabbed Larry by the hair and he gasped Moe stopped and said. "Let's go home I am tired of this." Moe said the four walked on the streets to an apartment where they lived together." Moe and Larry worked on the house while Curly and Shemp work in the kitchen. "What do we do we have no jobs."  
  
"The only thing we're good at is cleaning the house." Shemp said.  
  
Moe relaxed and read a book on the Labyrinth Larry looked at Moe. "What are you reading Moe?"  
  
"Just this book I found at the cheap book store called Labyrinth." He said.  
  
"Someone who wished a baby into the labyrinth and this goblin King appears. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes." Larry said  
  
Moe looked at him. "Where would you want to be Larry?"  
  
"Just around pretty girls."  
  
"That's what you were doing in the restaurant if I recall." Moe said. "I wish they did take you into the Labyrinth. Moe joked. "Now go get cleaned up it's close to dinner time."  
  
Larry left the living room and went to the bathroom however a white owl appeared Larry looked. "Yahh." Larry backed up and disappeared Moe knocked on the window. "Larry what is going on in there?" no sound Moe tried to open in. "Shemp Curly help me here." The two joined Moe as a man appeared behind them. "Well three grown men." The three looked. "Nyah this guys looks like your mother."  
  
Moe looked at Shemp and poked his eyes. "Quiet, who are you?" Moe said asking the blond haired man in a cloak.  
  
"I'm the Goblin King the one you wished Larry away didn't you recall."  
  
"But I didn't mean it all it was really a Joke."  
  
The Blond looked at them. Curly looked at him. "I want Larry back where did you take him?"  
  
"You should know that by now." The goblin King made a crystal the three looked. -Help Moe, Curly Shemp where are you.-  
  
"This guy is haunted."  
  
Curly nodded. "You bring him back." He started to bark like a dog the Goblin King made a monster and it grew. "Nyah." Then turned into a goblin. "There is a way to get your friend back is by solving my labyrinth." The man named Jareth showed the castle the apartment disappeared and showed a huge labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours go." The three ran to the wall and looked around. "Now how do we get in."  
  
Moe looked. "There's a door." He pointed and they were able to get in and walked down the walk way it was filled with walls inside the castle Larry looked around Jareth looked at Larry. "Your friends are looking for you in the mean time one thing you can do is be my servent."  
  
"A servent why I outta." Larry looked and Jareth said. "Do what?"  
  
"I'll be your servent." Larry said.  
  
"Good get me some breakfast."  
  
"Aye you magesty." Larry walked in the kitchen and started making breakfast meanwhile in the labyrinth Moe Shemp and Curly found an entrance and walked passed Shemp looked at two characters. "They weren't there a minute ago."  
  
Moe walked to them. "What are you supposed to be."  
  
"We are just the kings guards." One of them said.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well just that we can tell you is one door leads to the castle and the other leads to certain death you can't ask one of us but to warn you that one of us tells the truth and one of us always lieds he lies."  
  
"No I do not."  
  
"Oh what a lie."  
  
Curly looked at the two. "So which door is it." He said to the orange character. "It's that one?"  
  
"Wait a minute." Shemp said. "It's this one I know it."  
  
Before Moe can say anything one of the characters went in the door chosen by Shemp the three walked in Shemp said. "Did I do it right?"  
  
However a trap door had opened and Moe Shemp and Curly fell down and was caught by helping hands. Curly was barking. Moe said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Helping hands do you wish to go up or down."  
  
Shemp said. "Well we go down anyway." "Suit yourself."  
  
The three stooge brothers fell down to the Floor and landed on each other Moe was angry he stood up and picked Shemp up. "Come here you."  
  
Shemp asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"You said down." He began slapping Shemp on the face and bopping him.  
  
Meanwhile Larry got Jareth's breakfast however as he ran across the room he tripped over a step the Goblin King stood up. "Hey." The dishes flew off the tray at the possible moment hitting Jareth he was knocked on the throne with a headache and a face full of food. He scrapped his head the eggs smeared from his eyes he said. "Well what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll clean it up." He used a dust brush and started cleaning Jareth's face that was until the Bristles began hitting his nose Jareth began sneezing he thought. 'This was a bad idea.'  
  
Meanwhile after the brothers got trapped in the so-called oubliette they were able to get out after Curly opened a wall that would be a secret door. Moe said. "Good idea you had Curly, for a imbecile."  
  
"Why thank you finally respecting me." Curly said. However as they were walking, s walls were talking Shemp was nervous.. "Don't go there." Shemp jumped however as he stared at the thing the two others walked off leaving him lost. "Moe did you see that?" no sound from either of them Shemp looked around. "Oh no where did they go Moe Curly?" Shemp asked.  
  
Moe and Curly was not aware of Shemp missing. Curly looked. "Hey Moe Shemp's gone."  
  
Moe jumped and looked. "That Lamebrain come on we've got to find him."  
  
"How we don't know where to look." Curly said.  
  
Two hours since Larry has cleaned up the castle Jareth said. "Good now you get to wash dishes while you are at it."  
  
Larry looked. "Okay." He was showing his looks while he walked inside the kitchen he was as bad as Shemp as he began carrying about 20 dishes he got them in the sink and began cleaning them. Jarath said. "I'm going to see how your friends are doing."  
  
Jareth watched Shemp as he was able to get out but he noticed that he was more than lost. "Moe Curly." However he noticed a lion in front of him, he looked his hair raised up as he screamed the lion roared as Shemp took off running the Lion went after him. "Moe Curly."  
  
Moe and Curly was walking however in Shemp's path Moe looked. "There he is."  
  
Shemp however ran into Moe both got knocked down the bowl haired man glared at Shemp as he got up. "Moe Curly."  
  
"Why you." Moe said as he began bopping Shemp on the head. However the lion was behind them he roared Curly looked as he said. "Hey Look."  
  
Moe looked as he held on to Shemp's hair. "A lion run." The three began running the lion went after the Stooge brothers as the climbed up a tree. "This is all your fault lamebrain." Moe said to Shemp.  
  
"How can it be my fault?" Shemp asked  
  
"If you hadn't got yourself lost we would be up at the castle by now and we wouldn't have a lion Chasing us." Moe said as poked Shemp's eyes. Jareth said watching the three. "Those three are as stupid as the Goblins.  
  
Jareth had returned to the castle as Larry got all dishes cleaned except they were not put away. He started carrying about 40 dishes at once they were so stacked high that he could not see where he was going as he began walking towards the window was on floor level. Jareth looked at what was going on and yelled. "Watch where you're going."  
  
Larry frose one foot into the window and the other outside as he looked behind him. "What did you say?" however the gravity force pulled him as he looked down. "Aaah." He shouted Jareth had both hands pulling his hair and his eyes closed as Larry fell out of the window with dishes following he fell straight into the well dishes fell and crashing was heard as broken dishes were all scattered all over the court area Jareth walked and looked down the whole area was a mess. 'Why did that man wish him away?'  
  
Larry got out of the water all wet he got out and began clearing his ears he looked out Jareth said. "Clean it up or you will be in the stench."  
  
"Yes sir." Larry began cleaning up the yard of the dishes.  
  
After the three Brothers got rid of the lion they were all torn up clothes completely torn from the Lion attacks Curly said. "I feel a draft." "You're telling me if this lamebrain hadn't got lost this wouldn't have happened.." Moe told the two while still angry with Shemp who said. "Aww don't get your knickers up I'll be more careful."  
  
"You better." Moe said.  
  
however a dwarf looked. "Hi there."  
  
"Who are you?" Moe asked as he stared at the thing.  
  
"Hoggle and who are you three?"  
  
"I'm Moe." The Bowl haired man said.  
  
"I'm Shemp." The other said and the bald one said. "And I'm Curly."  
  
"We're looking for Larry Fine at the Castle you know which way to go?"  
  
"Hmm I could." Hoggle said..  
  
Curly said. "So where do we go?"  
  
Shemp said. "I know let's go that way."  
  
Moe looked at that direction. "Well what do we have to lose let's go find that imbecile and go home."  
  
Curly said. "Wherever that is I recall we still owe the landlord our rent."  
  
Moe looked. "Don't tell me you didn't pay him." "I did with bubblegum and bottlecap." Curly said Moe was getting angry. "Listen knucklehead if we end up on the streets I will murder you." He walked off Hoggle looked. "He's more grouchier than Jareth." He said to himself pointing out to Moe.  
  
The three ended up in the forest Moe looked around. "First a lion now a forest."  
  
Shemp always had fear in him and he never did like forests he leaned on Curly while the three walked into the trees.  
  
Larry got all the dishes cleaned up finally. "Boy am I tired." He began hiding and falling asleep in the bench Jareth walked down and looked at Larry. "Oh dear." He went to Larry. "HEY." Larry jumped and stood up quickly and posed like a Sailor. "Yes sir."  
  
"Did you pick up the dishes?" he asked Jareth asked.  
  
"Yes." "Good then." He said. Jareth thought of something he can have Larry do but with all he had witnessed he would destroy them it was possible that he was even more destructive than the Goblins thought he wanted to wait to see if the other three would complete the labyrinth. "I want you to set up for a lunch party in my honor to my Goblins.." 'At least he'll be more careful.'  
  
"Yes sir." Larry walked in he realized that he was at a job and decided to make. 'Maybe I'll be invited this is better than with Moe." The man got inside the Kitchen. Larry was a good chef as he began making the stuff.  
  
  
  
The three finally made it to the castle despite a few difficulties the Howard Brothers had to face dealing with a stench as well as some scary things, as well as Moe being a victim of his two brother's mishaps. Moe noticed Jareth. "Welcome you solved the Labyrinth in about 9 hours I hope you can stay for the party in my honor." "Of course and we can fine Larry."  
  
"You two can help set up with him just remember this when you leave, Take him with you." Jareth said.  
  
"Oh don't worry you majesty we'll do wonderful."  
  
The three entered the castle towards the Kitchen Larry looked. "Moe, Curly, Shemp."  
  
"Well porcupine I was told to help you I will be in charge of the cooking. While Curly does cleaning and Shemp will do some pies."  
  
"What do I do?" Larry asked. Moe said. "You're serving the guests."  
  
Later the four worked Moe was fixing some of the Turkey Curly was cleaning up messes.  
  
  
  
The goblins was all over the table. Waiting for the meals along with Jareth as the Goblin King. "What is taking those idiots too long?"  
  
"Coming right up." Moe Larry and Shemp moved around the table acting like waiters they had alots of dishes with food in their hands once the three got together Shemp ducked as Larry and Moe was side by side Moe said. "Waiters at your service.'  
  
Jareth said. "It's about time."  
  
"Oh if hadn't ducked we would have collided for sure." Shemp said as he began standing up plenty fast but before he got way up he accidentally hit his head on the dishes causing them to fly out of Moe and Larry's hands crashing was heard as Jareth stood up seeing what was happening food got on the goblin King along with the other goblins the whole table was a complete mess as well Moe looked at Shemp. "Why you."  
  
Jareth yelled at the three Stooges. "CLEAN UP THE MESS OR YOU ALL WILL END UP IN THE STENCH." "Yes sir." The three began cleaning up the table while Larry was using his feather duster to dust off the King he remembered what happened the first time as he began sneezing.  
  
Moe was busy smacking Shemp while cleaning underneath the table.  
  
Jareth was getting more and more madder after Larry finished dusting him off he noticed flour still all over him. "Don't even think it I'll clean up myself in the kitchen." The king left the room. However Curly fell asleep on the job in the kitchen as he left the water running for dishes to get washed and water flooded the entire Kitchen from floor to ceiling. of the kitchen he was a hard head already and the one stooge that can sleep under water without noticing it.  
  
Jareth opened the door and got a big surprise as water came crashing down Jareth saw what was happening as the water got all over the hallway and into the room the goblin King was in for the ride in the current.  
  
Moe looked. "Uh oh." The water came into the party area the three began running which was too late and the entire castle floor was completely flooded and the group ended up flying out the window and into the moat. Jareth swam towards the end as everyone got out of the water soaking wet Jareth included he was getting even more furious and decided that the Stench wouldn't be a hot idea. Jareth told the three "Alright that's it, I'm sending you four morons back where you came from before you destroy my kingdom and I'm taking that book to someone who can be more responsible." Curly appeared near the group.. "It's back home with you." "Aww come on give us a chance." "No chance." The man used his magic and the four stooges vanished freeing himself and his friends from the influence.  
  
The four returned to the apartment still wet Larry looked as Moe was getting mad. "Don't look at me Moe I didn't do anything."  
  
Moe looked at Larry. "Why you porcupine, if you had been doing your job we would have kept it that goes for Curly too and now we're back trying to find ourselves a job I'll murder you." The bowl hair man was bopping Curly and Larry.  
  
Shemp was reading the comics while watching his brother clobber Larry and Curly.  
  
In the Goblin City in the castle all was back to normal except the goblins who had taken the Stooges influence Jareth was still a victim of the whole thing. 'I will never accept morons into my labyrinth again. A note in my memo.' He had a pie in his face after that thought.  
  
THE END.  
  
Author's note- The Three Stooges and those in the labyrinth are not mine I borrowed them for this crossover since I felt like doing a Stooges crossover fic. My apologies to any mistakes you find. 


End file.
